A Fox's Bizarre Travel
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto thought he could just hide out from the rain in a cave, but what happens when he ends up finding something amazing, yet afterwards he finds himself in a new world, having no idea how to get home, or where he is, what will Naruto do in such a peculiar place, not to mention having a fox-girl (OC) following him. Up For Adoption. Good Luck.


**Here's another possible story for people to sink their teeth into, I just hope the author for Two Kinds is okay with us writing ether a different version or a crossover version like this one.**

 **A Fox's Bizarre Travel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Close To Konoha.**

After a long Mission, a 16 years old Chunin Naruto was running his way back to the village of Konoha, the reason why he was running simply because there was a storm, wind, rain, thunder and lightning, all the old classics of a horrid storm, not to mention having horrid luck being out in it, which Naruto, like the storm, was cursing his luck at being out in it. (A.N. Who wouldn't.)

"DAMN IT, WHY DID I HAVE TA BE OUT NOW, I PASSED A TOWN A FEW HOURS BACK, I COULD'VE RESTED THERE FOR THE NIGHT, NOT TO MENTION SOMEONE WARNED ME, BUT NOOOO, MY STUBBORNNESS HAD TO COME UP, "Oh, no worries," I said, "I'm very fast, I'll be home before the storm!" NOW I'M OUT HERE FREEZING MY ASS OFF!"

Wet, cold and Shivering, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, looking around hoping to find some shelter.

After nearly five minutes he almost gave up, that is until he spotted a cave, by the looks of it, there was no mountain, hill or anything behind it, looking inside the cave Naruto sees how the cave slopes down, telling him that it goes underground, no other choice Naruto makes camp inside the cave.

He made a clone to build a fire while he unseals a towel from a survival scroll and another pair of dry clothes, after the fire was built he dismissed the clone, got near the fire to stay warm, got out his wet clothes and toweled off and got into his spare, thanking the Pervy-Sage for hammering into his head about always having over five back-ups of everything, as well as teaching him how to seal things into scrolls on their training trip, though he wouldn't thank Jiraiya, he would thank him in his own way, i.e. prank the perv by ether using **Sexy-Jutsu** , **Harem-Jutsu** or yelling out pervert at a bath-house.

Putting the ideas away... for now, and wiping the smile off his face, still sitting in front of the fire, he looks around at the cave, the place was cool and by the looks of things there was more areas to explore, since the cave slopes down and it was dark he couldn't see the end of the cave.

Naruto, being curious, plans to himself, "Oh man, this cave is awesome, after I warm up some more I have a look around, seeing as it's too early for bed!" Thanking Sakura for the watch she gave him for his last birthday, not exactly the gift he was hoping for, since traveling with Jiraiya made him a slight pervy, not to the extent of Ebisu, but just enough, he was still respectful towards women, Tsunade and Sakura's strength being the obvious reason why.

So after about 10-15 minutes, Naruto got up, grabbed a lit branch from the fire, he had a touch but didn't want to waste the batteries, and started making his way down the slope.

It felt like hours, grabbing hand holds, watching both footing and his head, using his chakra since it was a little slippery, but really it was more or less 30 minutes.

After 5 minutes of this he ends up on level ground, but instead of it being mud or rocks on the floor, it was carved stone bricks, the type you see in castles, lifting his touch out of the opening higher, he sees a corridor pathway. (A.N. As an example look up Warrior Within Time Portals before you enter the portal chamber, that's the best description I can think of, plus I think the whole thing looks cool.)

As he looks around, he sees an opening farther ahead, having water falling in front of the entryway, almost like a waterfall indoors.

Looking around it, trying to see if there was a way to get through without getting wet, it took a few minutes, but there was no way.

Sighing to himself, he closes his eyes and walks through, it was like a cold shower, shaking his head, opening his eyes, he had an annoyed expression on his face, "Wet, wet again." He says in a grumble, ruffling his hands through his hair to get rid of some water.

He looks around, thinking it would be dark, but instead there was a golden glow, just bright enough to see but still leave shadows.

Looking for where the glow was he sees it was on the floor, snaking from one side of the room to the other, following it he see's the end of it spiraling, kinda like the spiral on the back of his Chunin flak jacket only gold on yellow, though there was something in the center at the end of the spiral.

Moving towards it he sees a strange sword stabbed in the center of the platform. (A.N. For better description look up Prince of Persia King's Sword, the best sword I could think of at the time.)

It gave off a white glow, almost warm and inviting, thinking to himself, ' _This thing looks so cool, if I had this thing maybe I'll be able to help my friends more in case of a stronger enemy, I've always wanted a sword, but with training, Wave, Chunin Exam and trying to save Sasuke, I had no time, not to mention only just learning about the memory passing of my shadow clones._ '

He continued thinking to himself, thinking about also getting a teacher to help him, training with the sword, including it with his fighting style, getting use to it, it'll be quite hard to learn a whole new style.

Sitting crossed-legged in front of the sword, looking at it for a long time, if he should or shouldn't take the sword, since it'll be a big choice in his life.

After about 10-15 minutes, he makes his choice. Standing up he moves towards the sword, looking at it with sheer determination, he grabs hold of the handle, taking a few deep breaths, he steadies his heart, trying to calm it down, as he slowly pulls, he accidentally cut his thumb a bit, kinda like a paper-cut, pulling his hand away quickly, he fails to see a single drop of his blood land on the glowing spiral, though instead of a splat the gold rippled as though it was water.

Hissing in annoyance, he sighs to himself, "Damn it, OK lets try this again!" Naruto's stubbornness showing through again, not wanting to be bested by a sword, this time he grabs the sword with both hands, gritting his teeth, yanking and pulling as hard as he could, cursing all the way.

He didn't realize that as this was happening, his blood droplet was traveling from the outer spiral all the way to the center, right where the sword was.

Naruto kept up his attempt at removing the sword, his never-give-up mindset wanting to push through, to show this sword who's boss.

On the last tug, his blood hit the center, as it touched the sword the whole thing came out of the platform.

Smiling like a loon at not only getting the sword out, but to finally having something that'll help him in getting Sasuke back, after all, Sasuke has a sword so to defend himself from getting sliced why can't he.

As he was thinking this, he never noticed the spiral getting brighter, that is until a golden "twister" appeared around him, before he could do anything the "twister" picked him up and causing him pain in his stomach, right where the Kyuubi seal was.

 **Inside The Seal.**

Naruto wasn't the only one feeling pain, the Kyuubi was in agony, the difference between Naruto's and Kyuubi's predicament was that instead of glowing golden "twister," lightning was hitting the seal, going through the seal and hitting Kyuubi, somehow drawing more chakra than it should, though Kyuubi will be able to replace it, what with being something that holds an almost infinite amount, but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt, but something tells it that it'll be sleeping for a while to regain the chakra.

Looking out, pass the bars of the cage, seeing the lightning, Kyuubi couldn't help but curse, " **Damn it, Brat, trust your luck to stumble on an Uzumaki Chamber, not only that, argh, it's using both our chakra for something, I hope you're ready, we're in for a rough ride!** " The fox exclaims before falling unconscious because of the pain.

 **Outside The Seal.**

Due to the pain Naruto was in, he curls up into a ball, then everything turned white, followed by darkness, Naruto was unconscious, followed by a blinding light Naruto vanished without a trace, along with the sword.

* * *

 **A Forested Area.**

The occupants of the forest were going about their business, chatting, working, trading, kids having fun, people laughing, having a good time, until they saw a flash of light at the edge of their forest village, a group of the occupants gathered and decided to go investigate, hoping it wasn't any Templar's trying anything.

When they arrive all they saw was a blond man wearing an orange and black outfit with a green flak jacket, not that they know what the jacket was, though they couldn't help but find the outfit weird, the problem was that the outfit was a mess, it had a sleeve missing, the other one looked like it was hang on by a thread, no pun intended, the green jacket MIGHT be salvageable, the trousers looked like shorts with lots of ribbons attached to them, which pretty much means he can forget his trousers.

Even stranger, the unknown person was clutching a strange sword, some of them tried to remove it so it would be easier to help the young man, but it was useless, the guy's grip was like iron, nothing could remove his hand from the sword, he was most likely a warrior of some kind.

So seeing how the young man maybe hurt they carried him to their healer, hoping they could find out what's wrong with him.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later.**

Naruto had a blinding headache, even his hair hurt, he lifted his left hand, since he didn't feel like lifting his right at the moment, and started rubbing his head, hoping that would help in easing the pain.

Opening his eyes he looks around and finds he was in a bed, hospital screens with curtains around his bed, telling him he was a hospital of some sort.

Groaning at being in a hospital, he hears movement, that movement exclaims "Ah, it seems my guest has finally woke up, I hope you are feeling better?" the voice inquired, sounding female by the tone, not wanting to be rude Naruto replied back, rubbing his head bashfully, while sitting up, "Yeah, I'm feeling much better, sorry if I've troubled you by staying here."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable he fidgeted a bit, in a motherly tone, the type where a mother tells her son off, the other person replied back, "Now now, there's no need to apologise for being hurt, you're just lucky that some of us found you," the person moves towards the screen by the head of the bed, though Naruto thought he saw something fluttering behind her, "Now, hopefully we can understand what happened with you and why you were found by the edge of are village." She finishes by moving the screen away, showing herself to Naruto.

Seeing the person that healed him, Naruto was in shock, there standing before him was an anthropomorphic white wolf, her whole body was human shaped and size only her legs were digitigrade, though by the looks of things she was getting on in the years, but still looked young, she didn't have anything on, since her fur covered her modesty, the head of her hair was shoulder length purple, with a few streaks of grey, showing that she was still young if only slightly, with kind and nurturing eyes, though can be strong when the situation calls for it, meaning unruly patience get her "smile" that promises more pain than they are already in. (A.N. Think Retsu Unohana from bleach or Miya from Sekirei, in all honesty these two people scare me the most.)

Naruto was in wonder as well as shock, wondering what the hell was going on, I mean sure he knows about Summoning animals but he can tell this person wasn't a summons, then what she says really got him, "I'm glad you're feeling better and by the looks of things your tail, ears and fur seem to be fine."

Wide-eyed and paling, though apparently you can't tell because of the fur(?), Naruto looks around and sees a orange-y red tail with a black tip, attached to his rear, following said tail he sees his rear covered in orange-y red coloured fur, letting go of his sword that he forgot at the time, he lifts the quilt and sees his feet and legs were the same digitigrade as the wolf's, only with black half way up his leg, his chest and abdomen was covered in white fur, his sides were the same orange-y red fur as his rear, looking at his arms he sees his arms were black just pass his wrists, along with his hands having pads like a cat (or in this case fox), only on fur covered hands, with claws as well.

Slowly lifting to his head he feels a snout where his nose should be, whiskers where his marks should be, he felt where his ears should be, but they weren't there, slowly feeling up, he reaches the top of his head and right there were pointed ears protruding from the top of his head.

The healer just thought he was making sure everything was in it's place, not really seeing a problem, and decided to ask, "So young fox, how was it that we found you at the edge of our village, did you fight someone, did you manage to win and they run off, while you walked by the edge exhausted, or did some sort of spell hit you or something?"

Before she could ask anymore questions, Naruto placed his hand on the sword handle, gripping it tightly, and was hyperventilating, taking everything into account, it was this sword and that platform that made these changes to him and took him somewhere he didn't know before, all this overloaded his brain and before anything else, he blacked out and fainted.

The healer saw him faint, wondering what happened, though guessing it was probably the memory of how he got to the edge of her village that knocked him out, being so traumatic, she thought it best to leave the matter be a wait for the young fox to wake up later.

Getting up, she was about to move away, until the sword Naruto was holding came into sight, maybe now would be a good time to put that sword in the corner so that her patience can rest without hurting himself in his sleep by the blade.

Grabbing hold of the handle she tried to gentle pull the sword away, key word being "tried," it wasn't budging an inch from his grip, she tried being a bit more forceful but still nothing, sighing to herself, she blows a strand of hair, she says to herself, "Great, just when he wakes up, lets go of the sword, he grabs hold of it again and faints, with the same type of grip he had before," Trying to think of something, she came up with an idea, "Alright, I may not be able to put that sword somewhere safe, but maybe I can stop it from hurting him."

With that in mind she quickly rushed outside, managed to get 2 blocks of wood the same size as the blade, if not just a bit longer, then rushed back into Naruto's room, grabbed a bandage, clamped the 2 blocks over the sharp side of the blade were the wood touches each other, then wraps the bandage around both the pieces of wood and the blade itself, then made it so the bandages wouldn't come off even if Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep.

Sighing and removing the sweat from her "fur," though she can see why humans do this, she smiled at a job well done, "There now, at least I don't have to worry about you hurting yourself," Seeing the young fox sleeping peacefully, though Naruto's dreams say otherwise, she brushes his hair and gives his forehead a light kiss in a motherly fashion, "Maybe you can help me bring a bit of sunshine back to this old place, seeing as your hair resembles that of the sun."

With that, the wolf went back to her desk and carried on with her work, lots of wolves require medicine, it's a good thing she's got some wolves working at collecting herbs and helping out around the place, otherwise she'd be swamped.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **It's surprising that only one person has written about this crossover, yet that is only a challenge, hopefully someone will be interested in ether continuing from what I wrote or do their own thing, I think it might have a lot of possibilities.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Twokinds.** (Or Prince Of Persia.)


End file.
